


It's Lonely In A Cubeland

by AgentOklahoma



Series: Cubeland Universe [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had never occurred to Gavin that this would happen.</p>
<p>It wouldn’t have occurred to anyone that one day they’d be playing Minecraft at work and then have a ridiculously tall man appear in the middle of the room with purple and pink sparkles surrounding him. Because who would even fathom that an Enderman would be dragged out of a video game to live in the real world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter 1/5

_It had never occurred to Gavin that this would happen.  
It wouldn’t have occurred to anyone that one day they’d be playing Minecraft at work and then have a ridiculously tall man appear in the middle of the room with purple and pink sparkles surrounding him. Because who would even fathom that an Enderman would be dragged out of a video game to live in the real world. _

**-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-**

“AH! Michael, stop it!” Gavin shrieked into his microphone, trying to fend off Michael in minecraft, who was attempting to steal his art again for the second time that day.

“I just want nice things,” Michael whined as Gavin killed him, his inventory spilling through Gavin’s house, cursing when he realised he’d respawned at the location of the last let’s play they’d recorded, nearly a minecraft-day’s walk away. Gavin sat back in his chair, sticking his tongue out at his friend before he shoved all of Michael’s items into a chest in Michael’s house so he could get them when he made it back to Achievement City.

“Serves you right. Make your own bloody art. It just takes some sticks and wool,” Gavin said, looking back at his screen. He paused when he heard a very familiar sound, moving his mouse around quickly to find the source. “Do you guys hear that?” he asked the rest of the room.

“Shit. Enderman,” Ray said, joining Gavin in the search for the creature. The Brit and the New Yorker ran around the city, trying to find the source of the noise or any trace of its pink and purple trail.

“Where is it?” Michael questioned, moving through the map to get back to Achievement City as quickly as possible.

“HOLY SHIT!” Geoff shouted, and Gavin turned a little, keeping his eyes on the screen.

“What? Did you find it Geoffrey?” Gavin asked, finally taking his eyes off the screen and then he understood what Geoff was talking about.

In the middle of the office was a man, standing but hunched over slightly as if he was exhausted or in pain, his face covered by a head of shaggy black hair. He was clothed in a pair of nicely fitted dark jeans and a hoodie, half unzipped to show a grey t-shirt underneath, his feet bare on the carpet, and he was tall, just about a foot taller than Gavin. The thing that made the men freeze and not ask who the man was, were the thin flecks of pink and purple in the air around him.

“En-...Enderman,” Ray said quietly in a twisted version of his reaction to the mob in-game, frozen in his chair. The man’s head raised a little at the noise and he began to growl in a way that could not have been human.

“Don’t look at him!” Geoff shouted, his gaze going straight to the floor. Everyone followed suit except for Gavin, who continued staring at the man, his jaw slack as he openly stared. The enderman, as Ray identified him, raised his head enough for his face to be exposed, showing tanned skin and a cold, hard face, completed by a pair of eyes that met Gavin’s, making the British man’s heart stop in his chest. They were mostly normal except for the irises, a harsh pink colour that was nearly red, focused on Gavin.

“Gavin, what the fuck are you doing?! Stop looking at it!” Michael shouted, his hand finding the back of Gavin’s head and shoving it so he was staring at the floor and the Brit found he could breathe again. What he didn’t anticipate was the pair of bare feet that moved closer to him, signalling that the enderman was approaching him. Gavin saw the man’s hand moving towards his neck and he flinched, closing his eyes and waiting for some sort of immense pain that one was meant to be met with if they dared look at an enderman directly.  
Instead, the hand touched his creeper scarf and the Brit dared himself to look up again, seeing the curious look on the enderman’s face. He wasn’t being filleted. Or even hit, just, touched.

“H-Hi,” Gavin choked out, looking at the taller man. The creature’s gaze moved from the scarf back to Gavin’s face, keeping that curious look on his own. “M-my name is Gavin. Are you an en-enderman?” Gavin stuttered, barely above a whisper. The enderman’s head tilted to the side slightly as he processed the question, his eyes showing that he understood perfectly what Gavin was saying. He nodded as he continued fiddling with Gavin’s scarf, focusing on the eyes of the creeper face.

“A-are you going to ki-...hu-hurt me?” Gavin whimpered, shaking enough for his hair to fall into his eyes, and the enderman just stared at him, frowning a little. He moved his hand away from the scarf and up to Gavin’s face, brushing the hair out of the Brit’s eyes and for a brief moment, his eyes softened to a lighter pink as his fingers traced around the shell of Gavin’s ear and down to the corner of his jaw.

And then he collapsed.

The enderman’s legs buckled and he dropped to his knees in front of Gavin, slumping over so he was resting on Gavin’s shoulder, his face buried in Gavin’s neck, his eyes closed and his face scrunched a little in pain before it smoothed out and he lost consciousness.

Gavin just stared at the Enderman, his arms instinctively coming up to keep hold of the man in front of him as everyone else jumped out of their chairs to help.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Ryan asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice. Ray just stood by the window, refusing to come any closer and just choosing to watch the creature warily and Michael had his hands out, seemingly trying to figure out how to remove the enderman without actually touching it. Jack remained in his seat, the gears in his head turning as he processed the situation and Geoff reached forward, taking the enderman’s arms in his hands as he tried to pull him off Gavin but the British man held tight, his arms wrapping around the tall man.

“No, i-it’s fine. He’s hurt,” Gavin said, the enderman’s face contorting in pain again as he whimpered in a similar way to an injured dog.

“Gavin, I know you’re being nice and all but this...thing teleported in here and if it’s anything like in the game, he’ll kill us literally for just looking at him. We need to lock him up somewhere until we can figure out how to get him back into the game,” Geoff said calmly and evenly. He was just worried for Gavin’s wellbeing and the creature that was literally all over Gavin was definitely a threat to that wellbeing.

“I don’t- he said he wasn’t going to hurt me. I don’t think he’s as evil as we make him out to be,” Gavin said, looking at the tall man’s face.

“Stop that,” Michael snapped, pacing around the room.

“Stop what?” Gavin asked, his arms tightening ever-so-slightly when the man whimpered again.

”Calling it a ‘he’. It’s not a ‘he’, it’s an it. It’s a monster from a game, stop pretending its human,” Michael growled, obviously very distressed. Everyone’s heads snapped to the door as it creaked open, revealing a worried Burnie and Lindsay, who’s gazes immediately went to the unconscious man on the floor.

“What happened here? Who’s this guy?” Burnie asked.

“It’s a- we don’t really fucking know. All of a sudden he was here. We think-...we think he’s an enderman. From fucking Minecraft. A fucking video game monster in the room with us,” Geoff ranted, running a hand through his hair.

“Linds, please get away from it,” Michael said, stepping cautiously around the man and led his fiancée out to the other room.

“You’re kidding,” Burnie said, moving into the room. Gavin flinched a little as he felt the enderman move against him, his eyelashes brushing against his neck as he opened his eyes, seeing the people surrounding them. He growled and moved his hands to grip the arm rests of the chair, propping himself up so he was face to face with Gavin, staring directly into his eyes. Gavin stayed still, even when the enderman raised one of his hands and placed it against Gavin’s cheek, his fingers resting on his temples before Gavin felt a very odd sensation in his stomach.

When he pulled his gaze away, he realised he was sitting in the living room of the apartment he’d moved into just a month ago. The enderman had just teleported the both of them. But before Gavin could ask how he’d done that or how the man knew where he lived, the enderman collapsed again, this time for a while, lying on the floor at Gavin’s feet.

All Gavin could do was sit on the couch and try to understand what the fuck just happened.


	2. Chapter Two

2/5

**-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-**

Gavin was pulled out of his shocked silence when his phone started ringing, the ringtone telling him it was Geoff calling. He answered stiffly, not looking away from the unconscious man on the ground.

“Yello?”

“ _Gavin! Where the fuck are you?! Where did it take you!?_ ” Geoff shouted into the phone, way beyond panic at this point.

“I’m uh...I’m at home. On my couch,” Gavin said surprisingly calmly.

“ _Are you okay?_ ”

“Yeah, fine. Absolutely top. Hey, Geoff?”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“Is uh, is it alright if I stay here? I’m just not sure what he’ll do if I leave to come back to the office,” Gavin asked, and a moment of silence passed in the phone call until Geoff told him it was okay and he if he felt threatened at all, feel free to call, whatever the time was. Then Gavin hung up and went back to sitting silently on the couch. 

“Holy fuck,” Gavin mumbled, running a hand through his hair before he stood up and attempted to pick up the Enderman, albeit with quite a bit of difficulty, moving him to the couch. He took a moment to just look at the man, noting that when he didn’t have that disdainful expression on his face, the Enderman was rather attractive. His sharp features and just a little bit of stubble made him seem scraggly but in a sexy way. The moment the Enderman had stroked him face came to mind, causing him to blush a little.

“What are you doing here Mr. Frienderman,” Gavin whispered, sitting on the coffee table. He jumped back when the Enderman’s eyes opened and he stared at Gavin again. “Are...you feeling better?” Gavin asked quietly. The Enderman propped himself up on his elbows, nodding a little.

“Can you speak? English or anything?” Gavin asked, resting his elbows on his knees. The Enderman shook his head and sat up, watching Gavin intently, making the Brit flush under the scrutiny. “Do you have a name, at least? I can’t keep calling you ‘Enderman’,” Gavin said. The Enderman shook his head again, moving to get up from the couch, only to nearly fall off when his arms buckled, making Gavin jump forward to catch him and keep him from hitting the floor.

“So...Could I give you a name?” Gavin asked, helping put the man back into a comfortable position on the couch. The Enderman shrugged and held his hands out a little, clenching them and releasing, his face pinching in mild pain as he did so. Gavin thought on it, looking around the room as he attempted to come up with a name for his new friend...erman. His gaze stopped on a copy of ‘The Lion, the Witch and The Wardrobe’ he’d gotten for his birthday last year after he’d mentioned he’d never read the when he’d gone to see the movie. One of the characters was a little boy named Edmund.

“I’ll call you Edmund,” Gavin said, smiling wide at the Enderman, who seemed very indifferent towards the idea of having a name. “So, Edmund, do you think you could speak to me? I mean, I have no idea what an Enderman’s voice actually sounds like and it’d be easier if we could communicate beyond shrugs, nods and shakes, hm?” Gavin suggested and Edmund seemed to ponder this for a moment before opening his mouth.

“Tired,” Edmund said, his voice like velvet, like silk across bare skin and it gave Gavin physical shivers. If that was the reaction he got from one word, what would it be like to hear it during...

Gavin blushed and coughed a little to cover up his embarrassment from his filthy mind. “Well, we’ll need to make up a bed for you. You can take mine if you want. I’ll show you where it is,” Gavin said, standing up and moving to show Edmund where his room was, only for a hand to reach out and grasp his wrist. Gavin stopped and looked down to see Edmund examining his arm curiously.

“Is everything alright?” Gavin asked, trying to act like the sensation of Edmund touching wasn’t like thousands of pleasurable spikes shooting up his spine from the rough feel of his fingers on the underside of his wrist.

“Not creeper?” Edmund asked, looking up at Gavin. The Brit furrowed his brow in thought before it dawned on him. His scarf. 

“Oh, no. I’m human. It’s just a scarf, see?” Gavin said, pulling it off and handing it to Edmund. The Enderman examined it, running his fingers over the material before he placed it on the coffee table, going to stand again, only to have his legs buckle like before, leaving Gavin to catch him and attempt to help him walk to the bedroom. Once they got there, Gavin helped Edmund lay on the bed, pulling the covers free but the mob didn’t seem to care for them, preferring to lay there in the open with one arm going along his side and the other crossed over his stomach.

“So, what’s it like in Minecraft? The guys and I only play it through our computers so we don’t really experience like you would. Is it like the real world?” Gavin asked sitting on the opposite side of the bed, picking at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt. There was a moment of silence before Edmund answered.

“It’s...lonely,” Edmund answered with a note in his voice that made Gavin turn to look at him, but the Enderman didn’t notice, instead staring up at the ceiling as he tried to figure out what words came next.

“People are scared. Monsters are scared. No one looks at me,” He continued, then he turned his gaze to Gavin, his eyes honest and pleading. “I don’t kill. I just want...to not be lonely,” Edmund said, then turned his attention back to the ceiling, as if it was the cause of all the world’s problems. Gavin sat silently, and then did something he didn’t think he’d ever do with an Enderman. He reached forward and took Edmund’s hand, squeezing lightly. Edmund looked at Gavin, then at their connected hands, squeezing back as if testing the reality of the situation. Gavin released his hand and stood up.

“’Night Edmund,” Gavin said quietly with a smile, leaving the room and Edmund.

**-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-**

The next morning, Gavin opened his eyes, looking right up at the ceiling, a brief moment of complete blankness before everything came rushing back to him. There’s an Enderman sleeping in his bed. Gavin snorted a little, thinking that this sounded like a bad fairytale. The Brit stood up, cracking his back before he made his way to his bedroom, seeing Edmund lying on his side, eyes closed and lips parted slightly as he slept while Gavin leant against the doorframe with a smile on his face. The Brit decided to go out into the kitchen and get started on breakfast, quickly realising he didn’t know what Endermen eat.

So when Edmund stumbled out of the bedroom ten minutes later, Gavin had made all manner of foods in an attempt to figure out what he could give to the other man. The Brit turned around, wearing a frilly apron he’d gotten while living at Geoff’s house with a spatula in one hand and a nearly full plate of pancakes in the other. He smiled brightly at Edmund and turned the stove off, placing the plate on the counter next to some sausages and eggs.

“Morning. Hungry? We’ve got pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs, oatmeal. Some fruit salad and juice, milk, coffee, tea and of course, water-“

Gavin was taken aback when Edmund started growling in that unnerving way he could manage that sounded like a massive dog that was gargling gravel while growling. He looked over at Edmund, who was glaring daggers at the glass of water sitting on the counter. Gavin was confused until he remembered, in-game, Endermen _hate_ water. Gavin picked up the glass and poured it down the sink, drying it off and putting it back in the cupboard, holding his hands up to show that there was no trace of water left. Edmund hesitantly walked over to the counter and plopped down onto the stool, still pretty exhausted, staring at the food on the counter as if it would eat him.

“Anything you wanna try?” Gavin asked and Edmund just frowned, as if trying to determine what the food would taste like just by staring at it. Gavin decided to take initiative and made up a plate of a little bit of everything, placing it in front of Edmund and handing him a fork, making a plate of exactly the same thing for himself as a demonstration. He tried every single thing he cooked to show Edmund how to eat it but it was mostly an experiment to see what he liked.

As it turned out, he was not a fan of eggs or pancakes or really anything sweet at all. He seemed to like the coffee with no sugar or milk and quite liked bacon, his eyes widening in surprise as he realised it was just pig, except they never called it bacon in the game. The mobs called it something else in a language Gavin couldn’t understand.

The pair spent just about the whole day together, Gavin only separating from Edmund to make a quick phone call to Geoff to say he was alright and Edmund (Geoff seemed confused over the name) was getting healthier.

“So how did you get here?” Gavin finally asked. It was around 9pm and they were sitting on Gavin’s bed, teaching Edmund how to play poker. He seemed to be a very fast learner, in most things. His vocabulary was getting bigger and he was able to speak more than a sentence.

“To this world? I’m not sure how. I was teleporting through your city,” Edmund recalled, lowering his cards as he thought back, Gavin also abandoning the card game for the moment, “When I was frozen over the symbol you all made out of sheep. I felt...pain. Here,” Edmund held a slim hand over his heart, his fingers clenching a little at the memory. “Then I was in that working room.” Edmund concluded, looking at Gavin again. His eyes had softened from that harsh pink colour they were yesterday, to a softer rose pink shade and the sparkles had dissipated, apparently only a by-product of teleporting that took a few hours to disappear.

“Are you injured?” Gavin asked, cursing himself for not noticing anything earlier that day.

“No,” Edmund corrected, “Not physical pain. My heart hurt. I was...sad,” he finished quietly, he seemed to decide that that was the right word to use. He seemed to deflate, as if telling the story had been physically draining.

“I think...I’m tired,” Edmund mumbled, stretching his long limbs out along the bed and lying on his side, facing Gavin. The Brit sat there, just thinking about how Edmund must have felt while they played. The guys attacking or running away from any Endermen they had seen. Something occurred to Gavin.

“Edmund?” Gavin whispered, hoping he wouldn’t wake him up.

“Yes?” he responded quietly.

“Have we met before? Like, in the game?” Gavin asked, watching the Enderman’s face. For not the first time today by far, there was silence between the two men.

“Yes, we have,” he answered, barely audible even in the otherwise silent room.

“Did we...Did the guys and I...” Gavin started but found he couldn’t finish his sentence, instead miming swinging a sword. Edmund nodded and Gavin could see his fist clench.

“Did we hurt you?” Gavin asked, pulling his left knee up to his chest. Edmund stayed silent, which answered the question itself, his shoulders shifting, drawing the Brit’s attention. “Could-Could I see?” Gavin asked. Edmund thought about it, then sat up, unzipping his hoodie slowly, showing the rest of his plain grey t-shirt. He crossed his arms and pulled the shirt off, his well toned chest on display but that was quickly moved aside in Gavin’s mind when he saw what Edmund was trying to show him.

He was covered in scars. There were smaller scrapes along his arms and over his sides but they were greatly over shadowed by the long jagged scars running over his chest and stomach. Gavin covered his mouth, trying not to throw up. He moved a little to see his back, also covered in similar scars. They had done this to him. They had hurt him when he might not have even done anything to them at all.

Edmund seemed to get uncomfortable from the staring, his hair covering his eyes as he just kept his gaze on his hands in his lap. Gavin moved a little closer, reaching his hand out to run his fingers along the edges of the scars, feeling tears well up in his eyes at the horror of what they had done to this man.

The he wrapped his arms around Edmund, pulling him close as he attempted to convey even minute part of how sorry he was. The Enderman seemed stunned for a moment before he hesitantly slipped his arms around Gavin’s waist, getting a little more comfortable and tightening his grip, resting his head on Gavin’s shoulder. The pair stayed like that for a while, Gavin pulling away first and wiping the tears out of his eyes.

“We should get some sleep,” Gavin said quietly, keeping contact with Edmund. The Enderman nodded and pulled his shirt back on, lying down on his side. Gavin went to move away and go back to the couch only to have Edmund take hold of his pant leg, asking Gavin to stay without saying a word. Gavin shifted, laying down next to Edmund and relaxing, just looking Edmund in the eyes. 

The taller man cautiously reached a hand out to rest an arm over Gavin’s waist, still keeping a little distant between them. He just wanted some contact and Gavin understood. 

After being alone, everyone being afraid of you for so long and never having a friend, being attacked or feared just because of what you were, it was understandable he’d want some sort of physical contact.

So Gavin wrapped his arms around Edmund and rested his head on his chest, pretending he didn’t feel the Enderman’s chest hitch before he relaxed. And that’s how they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

3/5

 **-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-**  
Gavin woke that morning feeling oddly warm but in a comfortable way, despite the definite lack of blankets covering him. He opened his eyes to find himself pressed against a grey clothed chest and a pair of arms around his waist, attached to a still sleeping Enderman, who seemed rather comfortable holding Gavin. 

“You’re lucky I’m not like the others. I would have killed you by now for staring,” Edmund’s deep voice, raspy from sleep, rumbled from his chest. Gavin looked up to see the Enderman was looking at him, half-lidded eyes and a little flushed from warmth and sleep. Gavin found his own face going slightly red but for an entirely different reason. He pulled away from Edmund, feeling a sense of loss when the other man’s arms slipped away from his waist. He really just wanted to go back to lying there with him, content with just being held. And that was why we felt the need to move. Because he was so comfortable with this man he literally met less than 48 hours ago. Enough to sleep in his arms, at least.

“I’m uh. I need to call Geoff. I’ll be back in a minute,” Gavin said, standing and walking out of the room, quickly dialling Geoff’s number. 

“ _Gavin? Is everything alright? Need me to come over?_ ” Geoff answered immediately and at a speed that made what he was saying near incomprehensible.

“What? Calm down. Everything’s fine. I just wanted to call and say...we might be coming in today. If that’s alright with you,” Gavin said, pacing back and forth, not noticing Edmund leaning against the doorway to the bedroom.

“ _Um. Sure. I suppose. Is it...do you think it’s okay to come over here? I mean, it seemed pretty ticked off when it was here,_ ” Geoff said warily.

“ _He_ was tired and weakened from being pulled out of the game. He’s feeling much better and he’s talking,” Gavin said, emphasising the ‘he’. 

“ _Sorry man. Is it- I mean is he okay with it? I know you’ve been bonding and all that but I have to think about the others here,_ ” Geoff said. 

“It’ll be fine. I’m talking to him about it and he won’t be a danger to anyone. I promise,” Gavin swore. They said their goodbyes and hung up, Gavin turning to go back to the bedroom just to see Edmund staring at him, wearing his hoodie again.

“Oh. You heard that,” Gavin said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Edmund nodded, looking a little tense. He walked out into the living room, sitting down on the couch, Gavin following suit and keeping contact by taking Edmund’s hand in his own. The Enderman seemed to relax a little.

“Are you alright to come with me to the office? I want to show everyone that you’re a nice guy, you know, let them get to know you,” Gavin coaxed, a warm smile on his face. Edmund frowned and thought about it, finally nodding hesitantly, his grip tightening minutely.

Around an hour later, Gavin was hunting around for his keys, all ready to go to work today and having finally coerced Edmund into putting on a pair of shoes if he wasn’t going to get changed out of his clothes.

“Ready to go?” Gavin asked, kneeling on the floor as he attempted to reach under the couch in case his keys were there for whatever reason. Edmund nodded and stood there, watching his host twist his arm in horrible positions just to find his keys.

“Gavin?” Edmund said, quickly getting the Brit’s attention. He looked up and it occurred to him, he’d never heard the Enderman say his name before. It was possibly the most amazing sound he’d ever heard, bar none.

“Yeah Ed?” he replied, blinking in confusion as Edmund just took his arm and the world disappeared for a moment, then was replaced by the Achievement Hunter office, complete with Achievement Hunters who jumped when they heard the telltale whoosh of an Enderman teleporting into their office. They all seemed startled, definitely far less hostile than their previous encounter but all parties were tense. 

Edmund was anxious about having a room full of people staring at him when he used to never have even a passing glance.

The Achievement Hunters were worried the man would attack them.

And Gavin was just terrified that a fight would break out.

But no one mentioned the fact that Gavin was on his hands and knees in front of another man. Regardless of the fact they all noticed.

Jack decided to be the diplomatic one of the bunch and stood up, extending his hand for Edmund to shake.

“I’m Jack. It’s nice to meet you. In, you know, better circumstances,” Jack said with an awkward smile on his face. Edmund hesitated before taking Jack’s hand and shaking it with a small, nervous smile on his own face.

“I’m Edmund,” he replied in that smooth voice of his, which made everyone else seem to relax considerably. 

“Edmund, huh? Didn’t know Endermen had names,” Ray said with no hint of ill will, just a simple observation while he stood and shook Edmund’s hand himself. “I’m Ray by the way.”

“Um, Gavin named me. We don’t have names,” Edmund said, shaking the other man’s hand.

“Gavin named you? That’s unfortunate,” Ryan teased, introducing himself as well. Michael got up and begrudgingly shook Edmund’s hand, trying not to curse or shout but also not being exactly welcoming in nature either. Geoff was the last to approach Edmund, speaking as he shook Edmund’s hand.

“Welcome to Achievement Hunter,” he said, returning to his seat. The next hour was spent asking questions of their new guest, Edmund seated on the couch with Gavin next to him, brushing his hand against Edmund’s arm if he thought he was getting even the slightest bit stressed.

“So, are you guys, like butt-buddies now or something?” Michael asked shortly, the whole room going silently, save for Gavin making a series of odd noises as he attempted to come up with a response for that.

“I-wha? N-it’s,” Gavin stumbled, then he felt Edmund lean over and whisper in his ear while the others watched.

“What’s a ‘butt-buddy’?” He asked and Gavin just went bright red and absolutely silent. Then everyone burst out laughing while Gavin attempted to cool himself down and Edmund just watched everyone else with a look of bemusement on his face.

“Does anyone want a coffee?” Gavin said, deciding to pull himself out of this situation before it got too out of hand. Everyone raised their hand, including Edmund and Ray pointed something out.

“But water hurts Endermen. How can he drink coffee?” He asked. It didn’t occur to Gavin that this was indeed a fact. He forgot that water was in coffee because coffee was just coffee to him, not caffeine in water.

“It’s hard to explain,” Edmund said, “The water in my world burns me, but it’s like the water here doesn’t have that quality. It’s missing something or has something. I’m not sure,” he finished, shutting up when everyone started looking at him.

“So...you can touch water here,” Ray mused, sitting back in his chair with an evil grin. “Gavin, you can have shower sex if you want,” he teased, making Gavin go red and stomp out of the room purely because the idea of him and Edmund. In the shower. Together...

“I’m gonna kill Ray,” Gavin grumbled as he made the room coffee. About halfway through boiling the kettle, he heard a voice from behind him.

“They seem less afraid of me,” Edmund said. Gavin allowed himself a small smile.

“Because they were scared shitless of you last time. Now they know you’re fine,” He said, turning around and smiling at the other man, “Like I knew you were,” he finished, going back to making the coffee. He collected the mugs and went back to the office, distributing the drinks as he went back to his desk, but not before grabbing a chair and sitting it next to his for Edmund. They decided to leave out anything about Edmund while they recorded, but the entire time, Gavin had his free hand on Edmund’s knee, Edmund’s hand resting on top of Gavin’s while they all played.

Once the cameras were off and the mics muted Ray was practically vibrating in his seat, holding back on saying something while they were making the let’s play.

“Hey Gavin, you look kind of tired. Wanna cuddle on the couch with your boyfriend?” Ray said slyly. Gavin gave Ray a withering look, his face going red when he heard Michael come up behind him, obviously seeing his and Edmund’s hands touching.

“’Boyfriend’ sounds pretty accurate. Couldn’t wait to hold hands until you were alone, hm?” Michael teased good naturedly. Gavin tried to splutter out a response only for Edmund to start growling, fixing an angry glare on Michael. Everyone in the room became extremely tense at the unnerving noise.

“E-Edmund. Calm down. It’s fine, they’re just joking around, I’m fine with it,” Gavin said to Edmund, intertwining their fingers properly and squeezing lightly, moving himself into Edmund’s line of vision. The Enderman moved his gaze from Michael to Gavin, his eyes softening as Gavin placed his other hand on Edmund’s knee. The taller man visibly relaxed.

“I...apologise,” Edmund said quietly, looking rather disappointed with himself. Then he gave Gavin a look that spoke volumes. He was apologising to Gavin the most.

“Geoff, are there any more videos to record? I-I’d like to take Edmund home,” Gavin asked. Geoff seemed to be examining Gavin and Edmund rather than really paying attention to what was going on. He checked the time, seeing that they only had another hour or so until they left to go home anyway.

“No, we’re done recording for the day. I’ll email you the rest of your work if you need to go,” Geoff said with an understanding tone but there was obviously something else he wanted to say. Gavin thanked him and without another word, Edmund raised his hand to Gavin’s cheek, teleporting them back to Gavin’s apartment. They sat there for a moment before Edmund stood up and walked into Gavin’s bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

And Gavin just sat there.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Liiiittle bit of sexual suggestiveness but nothing explicit

4/5

**-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-**

Gavin paced back and forth in the living room, staring at the door every time he passed it. Edmund had been in there for nearly 20 minutes, alone and not a peep. The Brit was starting to get worried. Earlier he’d wanted to give Edmund his space and let him deal with whatever was going on, on his own but that voice was being drowned out by the one screaming at him to check on the other man and hold him and kiss whatever was wrong better.

That last part was looking very good nowadays.

Gavin approached the bedroom door, knocking quietly and cautiously as he called Edmund’s name. When there wasn’t a response, Gavin bit his lip, telling Edmund he was coming in. When he opened the door, he saw Edmund sitting on the floor in the corner, long legs pulled up to his chest and head leaning against the wall. Gavin walked over to the Enderman, sitting himself beside him, leaning gently against his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Gavin asked, trying to catch Edmund’s eye. The Enderman’s placid face became set in a frown.

“I scared your friends,” Edmund said simply, but it wasn’t actually all that simple. His tone held self-loathing, fear and anxiety. His eyes were even worse, the pink faded and tinted with gray as he looked at Gavin.

“No you didn’t, they understood. It’s fine,” Gavin said soothingly, placing his hand on Edmund’s arm comfortingly. “They seemed to like you, actually,” the Brit said honestly with a smile. Edmund looked at Gavin, searching for some hint of dishonesty, and when he didn’t find any, returned Gavin’s smile. 

“Not as much as I like you though,” Gavin said with a mirthful smile, making Edmund look at Gavin in an entirely different way that made the Brit flush a little under the gaze. Then, Edmund’s eyes flickered down to Gavin’s lips.

Before he knew it, those same lips were inching towards Edmund’s, Gavin’s eyes slipping shut at the last moment before he pressed his lips against the Enderman’s. After a second or two of just an innocent kiss, Gavin pulled away but only enough to scan over Edmund’s face for his reaction, seeing nothing but affection in Edmund’s eyes that prompted him to move in again, this time deepening the kiss and running his tongue across the Enderman’s lip in a request for entrance. Edmund responded, his inexperience completely unapparent when he slid his hand into Gavin’s hair, running his fingers through the sandy brown strands and moving his tongue against Gavin’s.

When the pair pulled away from each other, faces flushed and breathing a little shallow, they found they found themselves unable to tear their gazes away from each other. And then their control snapped.

Gavin found himself underneath Edmund, head tilted back as Edmund pressed kisses over the skin there, his hands busy caressing the skin of Gavin’s waist, his rough fingers ghosting underneath the waistband of his jeans and his hips grinding against Gavin’s.

“E-Edmund,” Gavin sighed, gasping when Edmund nibbled on a particularly sensitive part of his neck. The Enderman chuckled, pulling away to hover over Gavin, rolling his hips in a way that had Gavin moaning.

“Gavin,” Edmund purred, something near overstimulating in itself for the British man. Gavin’s eyes closed as the taller man’s hands slid further down, grazing bare flesh as he neared Gavin’s-

_Ring ring._

Gavin’s eyes snapped open, finding himself alone and on the couch but still with quite the problem in his trousers. He sat up stiffly, fumbling for the cell phone sitting on the coffee table beside him, not bothering with the caller ID before he answered it with an irritated tone.

“Yes?” He snapped.

“ _Whoa, is that the way we greet out friends now?_ ” Ray’s voice filtered through the phone and Gavin sighed, running his hand through his hair, trying to clear his thoughts.

“Hello Ray. Sorry, just...a lot of things on my mind,” he said, looking at the still closed bedroom door. He looked at the clock and found that it had been around two hours since they’d left the office.

“ _Everything alright with Edmund? I mean, you both looked pretty upset when you left,_ ” Ray was attempting to sound nonchalant in his questioning but completely and utterly failed at it.

“Yeah, he’s just...I dunno. He never wanted to hurt anyone. When he came here, he was hurt and afraid but today, he was just...” Gavin trailed off, not sure how to phrase it.

“ _Defending your honour?_ ” Ray provided, a smile in his tone at his clever joke. Gavin rolled his eyes and stood up, his...lower half calming itself down from the distraction his friend gave after that dream.

“Yes, I’m his girlfriend and this is the 1800’s,” Gavin said dryly, then his mood turned serious. “I’m just worried about him Ray.”

“ _Of course. You care about him,_ ” Ray said as if it was something obvious that everyone knew about.

“I...Yeah. I do,” Gavin said quietly with a sad smile on his face.

“ _Wow, didn’t think you’d just admit it outright. Thought there’d be a little bit of denial first. What are you worried he’ll do?_ ” Ray asked.

“I’m just worried he’ll stop trusting me. I do care about him but he’s afraid,” the Brit admitted.

“ _Afraid of what?_ ”

“That we’ll hurt him again.”

“ _Again?_ ”

Gavin paused, realising that he’d never even mentioned Edmund’s scars to the other hunters. Gavin moved as far from the bedroom door as physically possible.

“We’ve attacked him before. In the game before we knew he was...well, him,” Gavin whispered.

“ _We...we did? How bad?_ ” Ray said, his voice shaking a little.

“It’s horrible. He’s covered in massive scars from swords and arrows. I’m surprised he didn’t kill us as soon as he saw us,” Gavin said, hearing Ray whisper ‘Jesus’ on the other end of the phone. “But he didn’t seem as upset about that as he did about being alone. I-...I’m sorry, I have to go and check on him. Talk to you later?” Gavin said, barely hearing Ray’s acknowledgement before he hung up and put the phone down, walking towards the bedroom.

Saying it out loud destroyed any resolve he had in letting Edmund have his space. He never wanted the Enderman to be alone again.

“Ed?” Gavin said quietly, knocking lightly on the door. Like in the dream, there was no response. He gently opened the door and instead of seeing Edmund on the floor in the corner, the taller man was on Gavin’s bed, asleep with one arm splayed out on the covers and the other resting on his hip. Gavin suddenly felt cold and worried that Edmund was going to pull away, and so he gave into that need for contact. He carefully tiptoed over, crawling into the bed and taking Edmund’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers and pressing it to his chest. He closed his eyes, rubbing his thumb over the skin as he let out a content sigh, all his worries fading in Edmund’s company, even if the man was asleep.

Or at least appeared to be.

Gavin stiffened when Edmund’s hand pulled away, instead being wrapped around him along with the other and Gavin’s head being tucked into the crook of Edmund’s neck.

“I was worried,” Gavin mumbled, snaking his arms around Edmund’s waist. “You walked off without saying a word,” he relaxed a little in the other man’s arms, but only a little.

“I was upset. I didn’t know what to do so I came in here. I usually feel safe here...” Edmund trailed off.

“But...?” Gavin prompted. Edmund tightened his grip around Gavin.

“It wasn’t the same without you here,” Edmund admitted, pressing his lips against Gavin’s hair. The Brit felt his chest swell and he looked up into Edmund’s eyes, seeing affection and trust there instead of that awful sadness and self-deprecation he saw in his dream. So Gavin made a leap and pressed his lips against Edmund’s in a short but sweet kiss, then pulled away and hid his blushing face in the Enderman’s chest. He felt Edmund’s chest hitch a little and he stiffened before he relaxed, stroking Gavin’s back slowly.

“Gavin?” Edmund said quietly, breaking through Gavin’s quickly oncoming doze.

“Hm?” Gavin hummed, ignoring the oddly-similar-to-Ray voice in his head teasing him for being too much like a cat at the feeling of essentially being petted.

“Thank you,” he said and Gavin smiled, nuzzling into Edmund’s neck and sighing contentedly.

“Always,” Gavin mumbled as he fell asleep. 

**-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-**

When Gavin woke, he felt a chill run through his skin and tried to curl up closer to Edmund, but found himself met with cold sheets. He sat up and looked around the room, seeing no trace of the Enderman.

“Edmund? E-Edmund? Where are you?” Gavin said, getting out of the bed and walking out of the bedroom, seeing the taller man sitting in the living room with Ray.

“X-Ray? What are you doing here?” Gavin asked, his voice raspy from sleep.

“Hey Vav. Edmund and I have been talking. I just wanted to get to know him a little better. You know, show that the rest of us aren’t all worrisome douches,” Ray said with a smile. Gavin looked Edmund over, seeing that the Enderman looked very relaxed. Gavin walked over and went to sit beside Edmund, only to have the taller man pull him into his lap possessively. Ray raised an eyebrow at this action, otherwise not reacting while Gavin just spluttered and went red.

“Called it,” Ray lightly teased, with a smile on his face. 

“Shut up X-Ray,” Gavin said with no real heat behind it. 

“Oh you love it,” Ray replied before his face took on a serious expression. “So, what do you think’s gonna happen? I mean, as far as we know, Edmund here could be stuck here forever,” Ray said. Gavin wanted to feel bad about that, he honestly did, but the idea of losing Edmund just hit a little too hard.

“We’ll work it out,” Edmund said, tightening his grip around Gavin’s waist and holding him close, pressing his lips to the Brit’s temple.


	5. Chapter Five

5/5

**-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-**

“Oh come on, there’s no way that legal Geoffrey!”

“I’ll allow it.”

“Ha, suck it, you knob.”

“I’ll leave that for your boyfriend to do.”

Gavin shot a glare at Michael, only stopping when he felt Edmund press a kiss to his cheek, wrapping his long arms around Gavin’s waist as a way to soothe his annoyance and although Geoff fake gagged at his desk, Jack rolled his eyes and Ray teased, every single person had a smile on their face, happy that their friend had found someone to love that loved him in return.

Even if they were a video game monster.

“Cut the sappy shit,” Michael said, a jesting tone in his voice as he shot Gavin’s character and ran away, laughing manically. Gavin made an indignant noise and ran after him, otherwise completely relaxed in his love’s arms.

Edmund had been living in the real world for nearly a month, doing the odd job at the office to make him feel like he was helping and not just hanging around. Mostly it was to reach things on really tall shelves.

“Alright. Well that concludes out let’s play. Thanks for watching and listening to Gavin being a sappy little bitch with his boyfriend,” Geoff said with a smirk. Gavin huffed, the news having been released a while ago during a let’s play they’d accidentally mentioned Edmund in and had been a) too lazy to record a new one and b) unable to edit out because there was a mention nearly every ten minutes. The majority of those being about Gavin sucking dick.

Which may or may not have been true...

Gavin put his controller down, leaning back in his chair just for Edmund to lean over the back, pressing an upside kiss to Gavin’s lips with a smile because he just felt like it and being able to show affection and have someone return it was all he could ever ask for.

“Hey, Enderman?” Gavin whispered while the other men talked amongst themselves or left for a break.

“Yes Creeper man,” Edmund teased, ignoring the whack he got on the arm for the nickname he’d given his boyfriend during a particularly explosive fit of irritation in a game.

“Are you feeling lonely anymore?” Gavin whispered seriously, turning around and running his hands up and down Edmund’s arms as the taller man knelt down to his level, resting his elbows on Gavin’s knees.

“Not anymore,” Edmund whispered back, kissing Gavin deeply, only pulling away when Michael and Ray started singing ‘Edmund and Gavin, sittin’ in a tree...’ so he could chase them out of the room, followed by his boyfriend.

And Edmund didn’t care if he might never go back to his world. ‘Cause fuck Cubeland.

Gavin was all he’d ever need.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gavin and Meg's Ender-son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022936) by [IcyShyGuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyShyGuy/pseuds/IcyShyGuy)




End file.
